Do You Feel Loved?
by ComedySuze
Summary: When Quinn meets a fellow English tourist called Zara. He becomes drawn to her straight away but can she be trusted? In later chapters this fanfic may become M Rated.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the new trailer for Mad Dogs Series 3 and a scene featuring Quinn sharing a drink with a woman. This is not me guessing what will happen on screen in that scene but it's what I want to write fanfiction wise. **

**Do You Feel Loved?**

**Chapter 1**

Zara Archer was a beautiful 40 year old English born woman who Quinn had happened to have met during the first night he, Baxter, Woody and Rick had spent in Cape Town. There was no mistaken fact about it regarding who she was pay close enough attention to. What the exhausted looking friends weren't to know at that point in time, she would potentially become their lifesaver and someone who would slowly but surely gain their trust. They had without a shadow of a doubt gone through the mill over the last month or so after facing endless torment and aggro inside a Government run concentration camp on the outskirts of Johannesberg. An agreement had been reached and their releases had been granted, on one condition that they'd helped the Government by finding a well known drug lord, Jacque Rose.

Rick of course, after being the first one to spot a traditional English pub on the corner of Princeston Street, begged and insisted on all of them going to try out this particular pub The Fireman's Arms. Before anybody had a good chance of giving a proper answer, they were prevented from doing so as he ran on ahead and across the bumpy steep tarmaced road towards where the pub itself was located .

"Come on, I think we deserve a great reminder of home don't we after all the shit we've been through these last few weeks." He shouted back over to them, not caring about who could have heard him . As he ran towards the pub's front entrance he saw an unpacked looking KFC next door to the Great Lion. Knowing he didn't have much money on him left, he was hoping Baxter or Woody might hand over some money to pay out for some meals later on.

"Something's definitely not right with him. He's losing his marbles that's for sure" Baxter said, he became unsure on what else to mention.

"Yeah he's been acting strange for the last few days. Talking about calling Nina and wanting her to leave the kids at home, so she could fly out here alone to Cape Town." Woody sighed, he looked completely shattered.

"Maybe Rick just wants to do the right thing by being open and honest with her like any normal husband wants to do now and again. It's more than likely he might want to tell her the truth about what happened in Majorca with Lotty." Quinn suggested, obviously he believed he knew Rick way more better than Woody and Baxter.

"If he does ever get round to telling her, you know she's not going to take it well, guaranteed argument will soon enough erupt between them." Woody guessed what the outcome would most likely be.

"Are you coming in or what!" Rick was waiting for them to make their minds up across the road while he was standing outside the pub's bricked archway. It didn't take too long for them to decide as they soon walked across the road to join their friend. Baxter was now pretty glad to be in the dark shade as he struggled to adapt to the strong heat of the Cape Town sunshine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were now sitting around a table a few inches away from the bar counter. "There's still something suspicious about the way the Government requested for our help. After everything they've done to us, handcuffing Rick to a trolley and leaving him alone, frightened in a corridor for days. Locking Baxter in his cell for one straight week after he asked for food and drink, what were they hoping to achieve...the fact that he may have potentially starved himself to death or perhaps even worse brutally punishing himself in his cell when nobody came to check on him. They never once bothered to tell us why they tormented us. I'm telling you this, they're corrupt. They're sending us into another trap, one we won't be able to get ourselves out of." Woody shared an interesting theory with his friends.

"Alright Sherlock, we get the fucking picture. Although You might actually have a good point. We can't trust anyone we meet anymore." Baxter explained. "Not even any women who happen to flirt with us."

Quinn hadn't said anything since they bought their refreshment drinks from the bar. His mind drifted off elsewhere, his sparkly eyes were more so gazing up at the widescreen television which was mounted against the wall. Suddenly watching an exciting cricket match between South Africa and New Zealand was in fact becoming more interesting to watch then having to listen to Woody and Baxter discussing the latest plan of how everyone could possibly manage to get themselves out of this shithole of a mess in which they were still in.

Sometimes he did find himself missing the comforts of home and the times he spent writing up one of his brilliant study stories. After a while he narrowed his eyes and looked away from the tv screen. A woman with dark brown hair sitting nearby all alone, caught a glimpse of him over looking in her direction quickly exchanged a look with him. It was a titillating moment he hadn't experienced with any woman before. There was no denying it at all, she was sexy and gorgeous. But why on earth was she maintaining plenty of eye to eye contact with him and not with any other of the decent blokes in the bar.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved?**

**Chapter 2**

For more than twenty minutes Quinn continued to watch this unnamed attractive woman sipping her drink at the bar. Strangely enough it was becoming difficult to take his eyes off her. He wondered whether she might make the first move before him. He was also curious on finding out why Rick and Baxter had all of a sudden done a surprising disappearing act without say anything, resulting in leaving him all alone in the pub. It didn't take him long on working out that Woody mustn't have foolishly done a runner on him given that his bottle of mineral water had only been half drank. He presumed his tired friend had simply gone to the men's toilets therefore he shouldn't reasonably take too long for him to wash his hands and splash some water against his face..

A gentle tap on his right shoulder registered with Quinn, he turned to see who was attempting to grab his attention, much to his surprise it was the woman from the bar. "I've never appreciated any attention or any complementary looks directed at me before, especially from unpleasant and obnoxious men. On the other hand, I found myself quietly enjoying some of the admiring looks you've been giving me." She could tell instantly by the awkward yet nervous reaction he soon responded with, gave her the impression he required company whether he liked it or not. " Hope you don't me asking you this but do you mind if I join you? Looks as though you pretty much need the company you deserve."

"Go ahead" Quinn smiled aptly at her, she grabbed the seat opposite him thus sitting down on it. At first he still continued to look nervously around her, both of his hands constantly fidgeting with his pint glass, his thin moist lips unwilling to generate another smile. He figured out she obviously must have been expecting him to conquer any likelihood of shyness and discomfort he was still possibly feeling. Gradually though within the space of a few minutes he started to become relaxed and talkative, something he hadn't achieved on doing before. For this reason he considered thanking her.

Feeling he shouldn't persist in keeping her waiting any longer, he started to talk more with honesty and positiveness. "Suppose I should be really introduce myself to you. I'm Quinn"

"I'm Zara. Nice to hear a name put to a wonderful face." She found herself blushing almost right away under the gaze of his charming yet irresistibly, penetrating light brown eyes. She realised those delightful eyes of his must have vastly caught the attention of many other single women.

"Where's your accent from by the way?" Understandably he was very grateful about encountering another lonely looking English holidaymaker but was somewhat eager enough to discover plenty more about Zara.

"I'm from the West Country, Somerset actually." She ably spoke the accent outstandingly well. Despite still not knowing very much about her, Quinn profoundly understood enough about physical responses and facial expressions to know that she seemed like an outspoken and opinionated woman.

"Nice part of the country to visit during July & August. So tell me this why is someone such as yourself all the way out here in Cape Town? Spending your time drinking alone and checking for a signal on your Blackberry phone. Fed up of nagging relatives? Fed up of doing the same routine everyday?" He realised he shouldn't go as far as overstepping the mark by asking her countless questions, as he assumed it would likely result in her storming off therefore spoiling an opportunity of getting to know more about her.

Much to his surprise, she displayed an approving smile. "Second one. You know I was intending to ask you pretty much the same question Quinn but you leapt at the chance of asking me first. Relentless boredom playing heavily on your mind? Feeling unappreciated by your dependable friends? et cetera." She was indeed grateful for him asking these questions and so chose to ask him near enough the same questions. She gave the distinct impression that she wanted to find out much more about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woody finally made a reappearance around 10 minutes later, he was less than satisfied once he saw that there was no sign of Rick and Baxter. _"Why bother telling them to wait for me anymore, the message doesn't sink to their fucking heads nowadays. No they'd rather head off elsewhere and leave me and Quinn in the lurch until one of us ends up fucking everything up again and forces us into dealing with drug suppliers" _However having this thought while he headed back to the table they'd all first been sitting around over an hour ago, he was left all the more surprised particularly when he spotted Quinn chatting to a pretty woman, the chemistry wasn't hard to detect between them.

His older friend seemed considerably glad of the female attention he was receiving. From Woody's point of view it was very much like looking at a reformed normal guy. He wondered whether he should approach the table or perhaps instead whether he ought to leave Quinn alone to chat for a while longer with his new female friend. For some reason he couldn't quite believe that Quinn had managed to charm this feisty woman, who seemed like she didn't actually mind leaving her dark red skirt hitched up to the top half of her legs and also the fact that she was clearly displaying her velvety legs.

Woody just hoped Quinn might be careful and hopefully that he would begin to think twice about quickly growing close to this woman whom he'd only known for a short time. He turned away fleetingly and then turned back. He slowly came within reach of the rounded wooden table. "Alright mate, sorry I took my time. I think we'd better be getting going, Rick and Baxter are probably next door in KFC buying the box meals."

"This is my friend Woody." Quinn was annoyed with him for ignoring Zara. "Woody this is Zara" He introduced them both to one another. Woody smiled and nodded at her.

"So are we going or not?" Woody asked.

"Yeah fine, okay." Quinn got up from his chair, he ushered Woody away as he walked around to the other side of the table. "It was nice talking to you Zara. Hope our paths happen to cross again sooner rather than later" He was precisely to have had a long and fascinating conversation with her. They'd both discussed in detail plenty about themselves , his working career, the hobbies he enjoyed doing the most and the happy enough relationship he shared with his children.

Zara had mentioned that she taught History and Geography at one of Somerset's highly regarded Universities.

"Oh Believe me I hope so" She responded with a delightful smile. "Here if we don't bump into one another, I want you to have my Blackberry phone number. Ring me anytime you feel like." She tantalizingly whispered by his right ear before placing a small handwritten card inside his pocket. Quinn and Woody both eventually left together, Quinn reached for the card straight away and looked to be considering the suggestion she made.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved**

**Chapter 3**

"She sounds like trouble Quinn. As far as you know of her, she might be bright, drop dead gorgeous, smart and up for a bit of getting you more in the bedroom but look hear me out on this. What if she's not who she claims she is, maybe she's a manipulative, lying and money grabbing con woman. She ably charms single men and seduces them before being paid for doing this by another person." As usual Rick attempted to do his utmost in trying to convince Quinn on not to trust this beautiful looking woman who he was starting to truly believe he shared a lot in common with.

While the four of them were now seated comfortably in the shade alongside the nearby restaurants and antique shops. Baxter was the first to react with surprise once his friend's awkward presumptions were taken on board.

"Wow Rick you could actually be right for once about something. Suddenly you're becoming a good old fashioned magazine agony aunt, one who's got too many opinions." He couldn't resist a suppressed grin after he looked away from his unconvinced friend momentarily. He then fleetingly looked over at a thoughtful looking Quinn before eventually glancing back at Rick.

Rick traded a conspicuous look of annoyance with Baxter, after spending a moment or two mulling over a few important things, he finally decided to have his say once more. Normally he struggled to remain calm and poised during a heated argument.

"Don't you dare try and take the piss out of me Bax because it isn't funny. Besides I'm only saying what I'm thinking anyway. I don't see the problem with taking the opportunity of throwing my thoughts out into the open instead of keeping them to myself."

"Fuck sake you two are already doing my head in. It's like having to put up with listening to a lead singer and the cocky arsed drummer in the same band, shouting the odds at each other." Woody argued, he hated the arguments whenever one happened between themselves. Each and every time he tried to play the peacemaker it succeeded however when Baxter got entangled in one, the row or dispute became difficult to handle as especially with him it was like trying to calm down a petulant child. Now finding himself walking around a sweltering central Cape Town seemed to bug him surprisingly. Nobody had a clue on how the prison punishment, being locked up in his cell, had psychologically affected him.

"I trust her, she was genuine when she was speaking to me. For starters when someone lies to you, any facial part can twitch, she didn't. I like her very much and I'm going to see her again as soon as possible. So you can stop telling me what to fucking to do because I feel you've all been treating like a sulky teenager, don't forget I'm older than the rest of you and right now I'm taking every chance to find some deserved happiness for myself. God knows I bloody need it. All of you need to accept it, if you don't then go and dig yourselves into another big mess of trouble." Quinn started to tell some much needed home truths, he quietly hoped this outburst might ultimately shut the others up for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later; Rick and Baxter had taken it upon themselves to close the curtains and hide away in their booked hotel rooms. As on the previous night after walking alone back to his room Rick soon worryingly found himself being confronted by a threatening 330 pound hotel male room attendant named Joseph. The 15 minute nerve-racking confrontation was questionable to a certain extent.

in Quinn's room, Woody was now chatting with him. "Something still isn't right here, I mean how did this guy know where exactly to find one of us and then take the chance to threaten Rick. The only suggestion is that we're getting watched, worse still I reckon it's the Government making sure we don't fuck anything up." Woody suggested, surely there was no other explanation.

"Why's Baxter refusing to come out of his room? " Quinn asked.

"Bax I wish I knew. He's really behaving like a freak nowadays." Woody sighed, knowingly gestured a rocking finger against the left hand side of his temple, as if to suggest he considered Baxter to be losing his marbles. "Anyway what time's the lovely Zara supposed to be turning up?"

"About now actually" Quinn checked on the mini clock on the bed side table.

"I'll leave you to it then" Woody smiled, he quickly made his departure from the room.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All Reviews are welcome**

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter will be a longer one, definitely as it's building up everything for the characters. There's a strong chance Chapter 4 will be M rated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved **

**Chapter 4**

"This is probably going to be one of my last chances of being in love, I can't fuck it up like the way I've fucked everything else up in my life so far."

_Flashback_

_Christmas December 21st 1988 - Mulberry's Nightclub, Festive partying was in full flow amongst groups of work office colleagues, lawyers and off duty policemen/policewomen. All of them were reasonably determined to enjoy themselves and dance the night away. Amongst the partygoers was a young cuter Quinn and his beautiful girlfriend Nina Morrison. They were joined by their old college friend Rick who'd managed to tag along with them everywhere they went for most of that evening._

_"Tonight is all about one thing for me...me getting pissed and then getting proper laid." Rick had disliked the fact that he was still single and that he hadn't had a girlfriend for at least 6 years. The headbanging music was gradually becoming too loud and giving Quinn an unasked-for headache, he had only overheard half of what his friend had mentioned. When he failed to provide some helpful advice to his friend, Nina decided to intervene instead. She leaned forward across the table._

_"Rick you're a lovely and wonderful man. You'll find someone sooner than you think. So don't give up yet ok." She respectfully encouraged him to stay as optimistic and positive as ever. She herself was having to deal with a few problems of her own, she honestly believed for the last month or so that her relationship with Quinn wasn't working anymore. They were hardly spending time together like when they previously when they first started dating. The thought of impending Psychology exams Quinn had been studying for over the last few weeks, were now only in a matter of days time. She needed to tell him, they should break up. _

_Quinn's heart was more or less destined to be broken. She knew she was going to hate herself for being the one to end things between them._

_"What's up love?" Quinn asked her, he could tell something was heavily playing on her mind._

_"Can we talk outside?" She couldn't hear herself think over the terrible cheesy Christmas songs that were still unfortunately getting played in the club._

_"Yeah of course." _

_She grasped hold of his hand with hers straight away and then hastily lead them both in the direction of the back entrance of the building. She was fairly desperate to get everything off chest altogether and to make sure she wouldn't do anything furthermore to leave him feeling hurt and upset. Rick being there certainly wasn't helping matters._

_As soon as they assembled together by the back entrance doorway of the club. She couldn't hang on waiting any longer and so she profoundly made her confession. "This isn't working...between us..."_

_"What?" _

_"I don't feel our relationship is maturing or blossoming the way I always thought it should be." She confirmed the truth to him._

_"Are you telling me you want us to break up?" He let go of her hand and rested back against the nearby brick wall. He silently requested for a few minutes, just so he was able to take in this sudden news that she verified. Tears slowly surfaced in the corner of his right eye. _

_"Yes...I'm sorry Quinn. I really hope we can still stay friends at least. I can help you with your revision." She figured out after a few times that perhaps she'd stupidly timed all of this wrong and that he may now struggle to pay attention on the first of his three times he was taking in the next couple of days._

_"Am to blame for the break down of our relationship?" He thought the blame game would bluntly be pointed in his direction. Surely she must have obviously become bored to tears with him._

_"No you're not to blame, you've never ever been the one to blame Quinn." She was extremely quick to reassure him of this. _

_Feeling assured and consoled enough by her reassuring comment, Quinn knew as soon as possible that she was absolutely correct, they should become friends than try to repair their already weakened relationship.. "Oh right, thanks for doing all you can to reassure me and yes I'd really like your help on assisting me with my revision."_

_Although they vowed to remain good friends and to be there for one another whenever times got tough. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous after hearing about Rick effectively asking out Nina and taking her to the local picture house to see a film. His love life defeat became Rick's lifetime and romantic boost. Things in his life did begin to improve again particularly when he managed to turn a corner though after meeting a hospital receptionist named Susan. They'd bonded and eventually discovered that they shared the same hobbies in common._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zara hadn't turned up as arranged, perhaps she'd had second thoughts and felt it might better enough for them to remain as friends instead. Why did the thriving promise of happiness and love then have to be promptly ruined without further ado. Perhaps he might be fated for a life of unhappiness and facing perilous situation especially as he and his friends were still sadly sandwiched between the chance of ultimate freedom and one enormous hell hole. Just this once, the obvious factor preserved itself, he had never quite given up on the wishful hope of finding longed-for comfort from a compassionate and affectionate woman. He genuinely believed he'd found all of those qualities in Zara.

A gentle knock on the other side of the room door soon grabbed his attention, causing him to leap up right away from the king-size bed and to hurry ahead towards the locked door. He felt a nervous gulp inside his throat as his left hand slowly unlocked the door. He couldn't explain why he was feeling precisely the way he was. He figured nervous tension might be responsible for how nervous he was right now. He knew that rediscovering the meaning of romance and possible intimacy would certainly prove difficult for him.

Quinn succeeded finally in getting the door unlocked and steadily opened it within seconds. "I thought you'd changed your mind about us spending time together." He opened up slightly more to her.

"I've got no reason to change my mind because I think you're a sweet and delightful man Quinn. That is your first name isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It's Quinn Cunningham actually. My friends just prefer to call me by my first name." He itched the side of his rough left cheek as they started chatting a lot more to each other. Before long it most definitely hadn't gone unnoticed by her, mainly when she picked up on how much the both of them were clearly becoming attracted to one another. While thinking, she was still utterly stunned that one of the best looking men would even consider inviting her to come to his hotel room and what's more getting to feel comfortable and cozy in his presence.

"Well aren't you going to invite me into your room?" She raised this question to him as soon as she acknowledged the fact that he appeared to have forgotten to happily invite her in.

"Shit...sorry I'm never normally like this most of the time...being capable of forgetting a few rules of how to treat a woman with respect." So he claimed, the truth could be seen from a mile off, he more or less had found himself getting distracted as she showed off her long legs. "You'd better come in then. You never know ears might be wagging." Quinn pleasantly smiled when he suggested this.

She nodded adequately and slipped past him in the doorway, the height difference was noticeable between them however this didn't seem to bother them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were now both discussing their messed up previous marriages. "I tried to keep telling myself the reason for my marriage split wasn'tentirely down to the depression Susan accused me of having." Sometimes he disliked discussing whatever details on went horribly wrong with his only marriage.

He suddenly found an ounce of confidence to continue telling Zara his story. "Susan was also convinced I was having an affair with my ex girlfriend. Cheating's a sin, a fuck up your marriage thing I've always thought. Something I would never ever do. Everytime she pointed the finger of blame at me, each time she was proved wrong, I knew she couldn't trust me. The last few months of our marriage the love we originally had vanished without trace forever. In the end, we agreed that she would keep the house and I would move out."

"Do you still keep in touch with her?"

"Now and again. She's living in Edinburgh at the moment." Quinn despondently sighed. He was now remembering the last argument he shared with his ex.

_"Don't think you can win me back Quinn, because unfortunately for you, you lost that opportunity months ago when you went to help out Nina with her own marriage problems. By the way I want this divorce to be settled as soon as possible. I was going to tell you this a few weeks ago but...I've been considering a job offer...in Edinburgh." She furiously shouted at him. Waving her arms about in the air._

_"Why didn't you?" At times he knew she had a random temper on her, one that worried him and caused him to express worry on how she might behave, knowing he wouldn't be living there in the house henceforth, especially in front of the kids._

_"Because my career has got nothing to do with you anymore." She sobbed, he went over to comfort her only to find himself being pushed away, feeling further estranged from her._

"Quinn are you okay?" Zara whispered quietly, sympathetically placing her hand across his shoulder as support. She could see something he was thinking about may be held blameable for triggering his sudden silence.

"Just reliving bad memories that's all, a number of which I'd rather leave in the past." He scarcely snapped out of his reflective thoughts to answer her question. "Fancy a glass of champagne?" Wanting to take the weight of his bad memories off his mind, he felt they both deserved a glass of the champagne that was placed on the bed side table. He suspected that Woody might have had a helping hand by leaving it there.

"How can you afford an expensive bottle of champagne? You're not a secret millionaire are you by any chance? " Curiosity and well-mannered interest seemed to suddenly get the better of her as she questioned him on this.

"No I'm afraid. Although I wouldn't mind being rich one day. Owning my own luxurious yacht like every budding millionaire dreams of having. However it's a shame this can't happen for me right now because I'm stuck in such a mess at the moment, beginning to wish I hadn't traveled with my friends on holiday." He was thinking back to the exact moment, he fired the shot at the female bent copper back at Alvo's villa. Everything within this crystal clear flashback changed into slow motion. Truthfully he didn't want to relive this certain moment in time, so he squeezed his eyes closed for a few seconds when Zara wasn't looking as she pouring out the champagne for them into two provided drinking glasses.

She turned back to admiringly gaze at him again and handed him a glass. "You're feeling tormented about something? If it's something personal then the best thing for you to do is keep your fears and worries to yourself." She seeked to advise him as much as she could, encouraging him as much as possible on not to beat himself up on whatever may well be troubling him.

Quinn downed his drink straight away. As soon as he gathered himself together after a few seconds, he looked at her again with those heavenly like eyes of his. "Why on earth do you keep feeling sorry for me Zara? Look this isn't me necessarily pushing you away or anything but I'd really like you to answer this question for me."

"You're a lost soul like me. You as well as myself, need love and comfort. I've never stopped hating the fact of finding myself being alone" Zara's caramel eyes shyly glanced down at the carpet covered floor. Without saying a word, Quinn casually placed down his glass on the bedside wooden table and voluntarily took hers before placing it alongside his.

He willingly positioned his right hand against her tear filled cheekbone. They both became fully aware of what was eventually about to happen next between them. Quinn competently registered the look of expectation and fondness written across her face. He swore he was able to hear his heart giving a rhythmic drumming inside his chest. Not wanting to waste another lost precious moment, they both made the first move, both of them confidently narrowing the gap between themselves.

He wanted her, she obviously wanted him too, this recognized feeling could even be detected from space itself. Their soft lips soon gently and relaxingly made contact with one another's.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about this chapter being short, wanted the Quinn and Zara bedroom scenes to be short and sweet.**

* * *

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved**

**Chapter 5**

Every piece of clothing in which they were originally wearing were now strewn everywhere, Quinn's blue shirt was flung over the back of the chair in front of the bed, Zara's black skirt was now on the floor along with their scattered clothes. They were lost in the other's avid kisses while they were kissing passionately, their hands were tenderly exploring each other's shoulders and upper chests. Quinn's heart began to pound over and over again as he felt her lips now teasing the side of his neck relentlessly. It was so unexpected at first feeling the most gorgeousness of female lips softly kissing against the roughness of his neck but as dragged out moments soon turned into minutes he began to adapt to that loving feeling.

He couldn't quite get his head around over what was now currently transpiring between them. It had happened so quickly. They were holding each other close and just about ready to make love to one another. He gazed affectionately at her as she laid back on the bed gasping breathlessly, god she looked absolutely beautiful, the most gorgeous woman he had the fortunate pleasure of knowing. "Make love to me Quinn." She whispered.

"It's been so long for me. I'm worried I might...be shit" Quinn whispered back.

"Quinn look at me" She placed both of her hands on each of his cheeks, she gestured for him to look at her. "You can't keep telling yourself you're terrible at everything. Underneath it all you need to do is feel love and happiness once again in your life. I know I'm in that same boat just as much as you are." She admitted after finding some confidence to speak from the heart.

Quinn remained tight lipped, he wasn't looking in her direction instead he was deep in thought thinking over about what she just mentioned. _She's right, I can't keep doubting myself, if I'm going to find my strength and confidence I need to find it now. _He looked at her again, a warm smiled emerged across his lips. "I think you're pretty much right there" He splendidly hinted.

He drew away and took one last glance her, he could see the hunger and desire clearly written in her eyes. He couldn't afford to keep her waiting any longer.

He placed both hands either side of her hips and then he slowly started to close the gap between them. He carefully lowered himself in between her parted legs and pushed himself inside her wet folds. She bit her lip as soon as she experienced the first thrust. Admittedly it was marvelous and incredible feel, getting to feel the tremendous sensation of him buried inside her. They clung onto each other as they began to match each other's movements. Moans and cries escaped from her lips, Quinn's were vibrant and stronger. He increased the temper straight away and began to pound again and again into her, he was focusing all the time on her reactions.

She grounded momentarily when the bed began to rock greatly beneath them and as he her head was spinning. "You're incredible. No one's ever made me feel like this before" She throatily suggested. She literally breath for a few moments.

"You alright. I haven't knackered you out have I?" Quinn asked her as he used his hand to lightly stroke her cheekbone. He couldn't help gazing at her perfect breasts. He had to slap himself surely just in case she presumed his eyes were getting too glued to her nakedness.

"No you haven't." She gave a reassuring smile even a giggle escaped from her lips. She couldn't help but adore him, he was showing more heartwarming and sensitive sides to himself than when he first did when they first met and started chatting to each other in the traditional English pub down the road from where they were now.

"I don't want to wake and find that I've been dreaming this." He awkwardly suggested.

"You won't." She reassured him once again. God he looked irresistible and desirable with dishelved hair. He also delightfully gorgeous even while he was stark naked.

Later on, they were reaching their climaxes, Zara had left deep scratch-marks at the back of both of his shoulders. She apologized as soon as she did but it didn't seem to bother Quinn too much. Quinn wiped the perspiration from the top of his forehead. He was on the verge of collapsing forward, his muscles were already aching enough as it was. His hips were buckled overpoweringly just as she helped to drive him over the edge resulting in a mind-blowing climax for the both of them. He spilled into her within a matter of seconds.

Around 15 minutes later they were relaxing in one another's arms, Quinn was helping to soothe her into a calm and peaceful sleep. Truthfully they both really needed all the sleep they could get. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, after doing that he saw her stirring in her sleep. "You need some sleep, I know I do as well." He dropped off into a carefree sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think happened between them?" Woody, Rick and Baxter were now having breakfast together in the hotel's ground floor restaurant. They were waiting for Mercedes to turn up with some promising news about where they could go next. The topic of conversation was regarding the close relationship between Quinn and Zara and whether they could trust her.

"What if she's handcuffed or tied him into the bed like a dominatrix erotic stuff." Rick suggested, he wasn't helping matters as usual.

"No Rick I think she's more than likely blindfolded him and tied him against a chair and whispered hundreds of undiscovered filthily words in his ear." Baxter sarcastically suggested, he and Woody exchanged a sneaky look between each other when he wasn't looking.

"Do you reckon we can trust her?" Baxter asked them.

"Will you stop with the trust issues, from what I can tell Quinn's quite taken with her. So what we all to do is butt the fuck out okay. Leave them to it" Woody advised.

Back in the bedroom, after waking up Quinn and Zara were now spending the morning in bed together. Quinn was talking about the importance of friendship and how much it meant to him.

_"_They've got me out of a lot of shit and bother over the last few weeks and months. I find myself sometimes thinking I should be hating Rick as much as possibly able to do so but then again he can be misunderstood, it's just that he somehow needs to find whatever balls he has to help him stand up for himself when we find ourselves facing more trouble. Baxter and Woody well they're both like the brothers I've never had. Time and time again they've pretty much been there for me when times have been tough for me. What about you and your friends?"

Zara thought long and hard about what to say, she had enough problems as well. Some she was willing to tell him about. She hadn't told him the most important one yet as she didn't know how he might respond when she decided to mention it to him. "Most of my friends at home, they hardly consider going on holiday. I've been all alone out here in Cape Town for a fortnight, doing the same thing each and everyday. I guess now I'm just delighted to have met you Quinn." Quinn wondered why she looked a little unsure of what discussing at that moment in time, his heart sank for a brief moment.

"You've got something else on your mind haven't you? Tell me what is?" Quinn asked her. He hoped she hadn't betrayed him and seduced him for money. Nowadays he hadn't known who to trust anymore after everything he and his friends had been through ever since the moment they witnessed Alvo being shot.

"Quinn I came out here to look for my daughter Sarah, she was kidnapped when we first arrived here at Cape Town two weeks ago. Some South African gang is blackmailing me. I need your help." She cried and sobbed against his shoulder, he helped comfort his new girlfriend right away by enveloping his arms around her. He realized he should have reacted with disappointment and unhappiness at her for not telling him about the real reason for her being coy and reluctant to mention about her missing daughter however as a parent he found himself beginning to feel more sorry for her.

"You should have been honest with me" Quinn told her.

"I know, it was wrong of me not to tell you the whole truth about myself." She blushed, feeling ashamed for some reason.

"I'm a parent myself, I've got two kids well actually they're growing up now. Both of them at College and University. Rebecca my daughter she's doing well. What I'm saying is, I'll help you find her and I promise I'll do all I can" Quinn promised her. Despite the slight mishap a few moments earlier, he felt his genuine love and loyalty for her blossoming once more.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved**

**Chapter 6**

They both eventually got dressed after deciding they should grab something for breakfast, downstairs in the hotel's luxury restaurant. "I can't thank you enough for offering to help me Quinn. The gang's warned me not to contact the police or speak to anyone if I did, what's more they said they'd intimidate me if I ended up doing just this. I'm scared because they mentioned that if I didn't bother to follow their demands that they'll end up hurting my daughter." It dawned on him that Zara's story was an very emotional and distressing one to hear about.

"Bloody bastards. One thing I have to tell you is that you're very brave for standing firm against them. I'm going to do everything I can to find your daughter and reunite both together." He resolutely promised her, roughly speaking he absolutely knew that he didn't want to see her getting cut up as regards to this. Quinn had invested so much trust and faith with her as she'd also done as well. He thought that she should keep her head held high and prove to herself and her daughter's kidnappers that she wasn't afraid of them and their unforgiving threats.

"Quinn I know you mean well but we don't know who we're dealing with, I mean god knows what else this horrible gang might be capable of doing." She hated worrying about everything, this gang were incredibly dangerous and she didn't want the man she loved getting badly hurt by them. Without a doubt yes she was completely afraid concerning whatever might happen next however she did start to feel some of her nerves slowly fading away. She put that down to Quinn's supportive and comforting words.

"Since I got divorced from Susan. I've always felt I needed to start afresh and deal with new challenges, now feels like the right time for me to prove to myself that I'm my own person and not one that's a coward and not one that gets an accusation of cheating with my best friend's wife thrown in my face." Quinn sighed, for him it became a huge relief to finally be brave enough to get everything that had saddened him over the last couple of years of his marriage to his ex and the never-ending work stress, off his chest.

Zara was now sitting in front of the make up table, applying cherry coloured lipstick to her lips and tying her silky hair back. He couldn't help but admire her with sheer affection and fascination from the background of the bedroom. She'd shut her eyes while she was listening and concentrating, as he mentioned what was now on his mind. "You're very genuinely honest in opening up to me Quinn, I'm proud to see that you achieved this. Oh by the way I've already guessed you've been admiring me from afar."

She half giggled before considering telling Quinn more about herself. "I've been a single parent and a widower for five years, Sarah's father died in Johannesburg while he was visiting an old school friend. We visit every two years, this year was intended to be a peaceful holiday, I guess those gangsters put pay to that from happening. Quinn I have a feeling they maybe connected to my husband's death." She confessed to the driven debatable thought that constantly played on her mind since the day it happened.

"Why do you think that?" Quinn pondered the seriousness of Zara's assumption.

"Because the South African Police never solved it. There's always been been something suspicious quite there that never got addressed by them. I'm thinking the police could substantially have been paid off by the people responsible for killing my husband." There was no incontestable doubt within her mind as to was accountable for the killing.

"You think they're corrupted?"

Yes...yes I do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baxter had just been getting ready and prepared to leave Woody and Rick chatting to one another in the restaurant however unluckily for him he soon found himself being stopped in his tracks when Mercedes appeared from nowhere and was now coughing loudly to attract his attention. "Excuse me Bax but why are you trying to sneak off all of a sudden? We've got to be here when Quinn eventually shows up" Although Mercedes was somewhat smaller in height than him, she still wasn't put off from looking him purposefully in the eyes while speaking to him.

"Oh I'm just heading back to my room, so I can replace this shirt I'm wearing with one of my other shirts. I don't know about Quinn coming down here to join us this morning. He's more than likely being entertained and feeling preoccupied with plenty of female attention. He met this woman named Zara, Woody reckons Quinn's falling for her." He expressed some great worry and concern for his friend's love life, he didn't want to see his friend getting his heart ripped out from his chest or getting cheated on.

"You sound too protective Bax probably because you can't stand the fact that someone else, who you make it out like you can't trust, is actually making him happy. Give him a break, he deserves a lot of happiness." She made a valuable case as she reasoned with Baxter regarding this difference of opinion. Her promising comments seemed likely to have successfully done the trick seeing as he soon looked deep in thought, he'd probably decided to take her words to heart.

"We've all been through to hell and back over these last few weeks and I guess I don't want to see Zara hurting his feelings. Shit he's had enough heartbreak in his life as it is, he doesn't need anymore to help push him over the edge." Baxter stressfully admitted, he didn't feel like telling Mercedes anything more of the unhappy details and reasons behind why Quinn's complicated love life was the way it was.

"Then just for once in your life, don't claim you hate this Zara woman because if you make it look you dislike her, you and Quinn are only going to go and fall out with each other. Be happy for him" Mercedes continued to egg him on into reconsidering this genuine thought. Friendship, Loyalty and Respect obviously meant everything to the four friends and now felt like the right time to reassess this righteous feeling. He turned to face her and produced a half reassured smile, his cheeks protracted as he did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're ready to sit down for breakfast with my friends? A word of warning Rick can be quite a handful sometimes" Quinn consulted with Zara, they both looked sensitively relaxed while they were strolling together through the hotel's lobby, holding hands.

"Quinn I'll be fine." Zara quickly assured him despite the fact she was intriguingly wondering when he might find enough confidence to inform his friends about helping him to rescue her daughter from the people responsible for the intentional ambush and the kidnapping foisted against her. Over the last few nights and even as she spent the night with Quinn, she kept on reliving the moment where she witnessed her daughter being bungled into the back of an unmarked stolen blue car with a missing number-plate. She'd heard her daughter crying out for her as they sped off in the car.

"Knowing Woody, I reckon he'll be willing to help out and plus he's a very good puncher. I should know as I was on the receiving end of one of his punches a few years ago." Quinn said. "Once I explain everything to them, yes of course it'll raise some doubts and questions but hopefully they'll come around to my suggestion." She was genuinely touched by his strengthening determination that he would go out of his way to put up a possible fight against whoever he might be forced to come up against.

Eventually they both entered the restaurant, much to their individual relief. "God I'm so hungry, I could finish off all of those delicious looking croissants." She half smiled, she was reasonably peckish for any available breakfast snacks behind the counter on the other side of the room. Quinn smirked and marveled at the sight of her eagerly licking her lips repetitively. Sooner or later he would have to resort in giving into the temptation of kissing them with all the dynamic enough passion he could ably muster up from his deepest of feelings.

"You do realize how much I'm tempted to sweep you up in my arms and return you back to my room so we can make love again." He held her gaze openly. He didn't look way too bothered if any noisy, irresponsible person had allegedly overheard everything he mentioned.

"You've got an absolute active and naughty mind Quinn, I swear you surely must have been reading my mind as I was thinking the exact same thing." Zara suggestively hinted. Dear god he was truly a remarkable, cheeky minded and caring man, these were the qualities she'd constantly searched for in her ideal man, she was glad to have found them in Quinn.

"There they are, over there" Without warning Quinn interrupted her the moment he spotted Woody looking over his right shoulder from the third table in the fourth row within the room. They proceeded by making their way over to the table everyone was seated around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick wasn't helping matters for Quinn as he was giving Zara doubtful glares everytime she gave him a friendly smile. Quinn responded with annoyance as he wondered why the hell his friend couldn't at least try and behave maturely in front of his girlfriend. Woody half squashed Rick's toes with his boot when he saw the reaction across Quinn's disappointed face.

Realizing he might be making a prat of himself, Rick put his opinions to one side and chose to ask a proper question for once. "So what do you for a living Zara?"

"I'm a teacher at Somerset University. I teach History and Geography. " She responded right away.

"Well it's obvious the both of you have a lot in common, both being teachers at University and a love for teaching." Rick suggested, he tried to show that he wasn't going to behave unpleasant and nasty to both women. Mercedes seemed delighted and pleased to see this change of behavior within him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Zara. I think I should speak on behalf of the rest of us right now. I would just like to say it's great to see Quinn being able to smile at last and not being a miserable git and thankfully that's all down to you." Rick spoke with complete honesty for a change which took everyone around the table by surprise. He certainly hoped that she and him might find a hopeful way of getting along and becoming friends for Quinn's sake.

"Hang on a minute Bax, Mercs, do you both agree with me that Rick's finally matured himself at long last. " Woody sarcastically commented.

"Yeah pretty much, you took the words out of my mouth Woody" Bax half grinned, Mercedes nodded her head in full agreement. Once they stopped discussing all things about Rick, Zara had something she desperately wanted to tell them.

"That's very lovely of you to tell me Rick, thank you." She smiled appreciatively. She shared the same feeling, wanting to connect and get to know Rick more as a friend. She smiled comfortingly at Quinn who looked taken back by his friend's unexpected comment. She also wondered whether now or sometime later in the day that they should inform his friends about the plan to get her daughter back. She didn't wish to place the seriousness of this decision on him just in case he managed to become stressed out over it. If truth be told it was her decision to make, explain everything about her daughter's kidnapping or risk being accused of lying through her teeth by one of them, presumably by Rick.

Quinn managed to finally speak up, he'd made the decision to tell them before Zara could. "Look we've got something to tell you all, I don't want any of you hating me or rushing into quickly."

"Jesus Christ Quinn, you've gotten engaged haven't you?... you're getting married?" Rick speculated out of the blue much to Baxter and Woody's amusement.

"No...no...a few days ago Zara's daughter was kidnapped from the airport. She's being getting blackmailed by them. So I'm proposing that we try and get her daughter back and need your help. The police aren't going to do fuck all about it, so that's why I'm asking" Quinn suggested, knowing that arguments may quickly flare up between everyone about this. Woody and Rick looked surprised but not shocked as they both digested this

"Are you fucking insane? We're in enough bother as it is." Baxter looked stunned at the thought of the possibility of them digging themselves into another heap of trouble. He fumed and stormed off as soon as possible, leaving the others behind, sitting with Quinn and Zara.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**A shorter chapter than usual, the chapter reveals much more than ever. Someone else will be in danger.**

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved?**

**Chapter 7  
**

"If that's how he bloody feels then I'm doing this with or without him." Quinn couldn't conceal the disappointment he was feeling regarding how Baxter chose to storm out from the restaurant. "Look I know this is potentially risky but I feel…no I know I've got to do this. Woody, Rick all we've been doing since we arrived here…is running and promoting ourselves to more dodgy people. Maybe now's the time for us to stop running once and for all and for us to start fighting to prove we're not just some four middle-aged friends stumbling from one fucking crisis to another." He gave them an reassuring pep talk and started to hope that they might hopefully begin to take his words to heart. Surely now after getting the bad feelings that had tormented him since he shot the fraudulent female detective at Alvo's villa, thankfully off his chest that one way or another they might finally be able to somehow clear their names, off the CIA's data.

Woody looked deep in thought and reflective meanwhile Rick had a few thoughtful words he wished to share with his friend. "He's worried about you Quinn, like we all are. Yes sure enough we've been thrown into the doghouse more times than Baxter mispronounces _mischievous. _We're only worrying about you because you're getting way ahead of yourself. Remember you did it after you passed your exams, you decided you wanted a party at your mum and dad's house. You thought they'd be away for the weekend and so you threw the party without permission."

Woody soon found his voice as he remembered some good and not so good highlights from the night in question 24 years ago. "I remember this too, Rick you got so pissed that he ended up throwing up in Quinn's dad shed, the smell was absolutely horrible"

"Did I?" Rick still couldn't remember this happening. "Bax told me that your parents came back and you got a right telling off from them. You're making history bite you in the arse again mate. We can see that you genuinely want to do this for Zara that's understandable. Hear me out on this but I think I've got a better idea. " Woody and Quinn both traded unconvinced looks between one another. The reason why was because on the face of it they knew most of Rick's not well thought out plans never tended to succeed.

"Whatever you've got to tell me, it's not going to change my mind." Quinn remained confident and committed to his original plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bax wait up, stop and talk to me." Mercedes ran after him down the long hallway of the Ground Floor. "I'll take you down if I have to. Give you a few punches and slaps to knock some sense then so be it." She gathered that she was going to need to something drastic to force him into finally speaking to her.

"I don't need this Mercedes right now. Quinn's upset me, I don't need you doing the same thing as well." He bought himself to a standstill right outside of his hotel room. He sounded like he might be on the verge of crying.

"So you're just going to abandon your friend when he needs your help. Way to prove how much of a coward you are." She shouted as loudly as she could at him, She herself was annoyed at him regarding his appalling and negative treatment. Their developing argument was soon becoming very public without them even realizing it.

"I'm not a coward Mercedes. He's the one being the coward."

"What Quinn? For finding love? There's nothing wrong with that...Ughh you're such a dickhead for behaving like this." Without a doubt he was definitely testing her patience.

"This is between me and her Mercedes, I don't even know why you're getting involved anyway, it's none of your business." Baxter criticized her for trying to play matchmaker..

Zara appeared from a group of holidaymakers who'd gathered at the bottom of the hallway who'd been watching the argument unfolding. "Baxter...Quinn mentioned to me that you're always the argumentative one. Cab we please take this elsewhere and hopefully talk in your room." She could see how outraged and unhappy he expressively looked as he turned around to face her. She marched down towards where they were, she was determined to prove to him that she was no lying and scheming woman who'd deliberately targeted his helpless friend for false love and affection.

"Bax please give her a chance." Mercedes continued to plead with him to find it in his heart to allow Zara to tell him about her missing daughter. "Because if you don't I'll be forced into getting you in a headlock until you admit defeat and admit you're wrong if everything you said."

In good time, after a few considerable minutes of thinking, Baxter started to finally accept that he'd unquestionably overreacted and that there was a good enough chance that he and Quinn may sadly fall out for the foreseeable future because of his misjudgement of Zara. Mercedes was right, he was behaving like a pathetic coward over the fact that his friend was only telling him about this plan because he wanted to do the right thing. The reason being was because it had been as a result of how Quinn was encouraged by his strength of mind and the way sincerely felt for Zara.

"Alright ten minutes" Baxter at long last, consented to speak to her one on one. He politely gestured his right hand, inviting her into the room however she was quick to decline, she preferred for them to talk outside in the hallway instead. Mercedes left them alone as she went to head back to go and find the others.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to tell you what is the truth here. Do you have children Baxter?" She was relieved that he'd now stopped behaving irrationally and was giving her a chance to speak out.

"Yes, two daughters. Why are you asking me this for?"

"I'm not who you probably think I am, a bitch, a sympathy seeker, a money grabber, a heartbreaker or a manipulative witch, no I'm most definitely am not any of those. I love Quinn, I loved him from the exact moment our eyes first met in a ridiculously loud bar. The one thing I admire about him most is, his dazzling eyes I swear just one close look at them and I swear to god they made me weak in the knees, no man has ever made me feel this way before. He has a wonderful and incredible effect on me. If you still don't believe me, here's a picture of my daughter." She rummaged through of her jacket pockets with her hand and quickly produced a photograph which she handed over to Baxter.

"My daughter's name is Sarah, she's a Justin Bieber fan." Zara explained to him, while looking closely at the picture Baxter pulled a frowned face as soon as he heard which musician her daughter liked. "This picture was taking last summer when I took her to Butlins. She loved it so much that she was hoping I'd take her again this Summer. I just can't understand why someone would take her away from me. I've been crying at night, reliving the moment when they knocked me over on the floor and grabbed hold of her. Take as long as you want to reconsider what you must think of me." She looked emotional as she remembered a few things.  
Baxter was left speechless, he honestly didn't know what to say. This was the first possible time in his life were he was left shocked and lost for words. Yes he had badly misjudged her, without a doubt he knew straight away that she would presumably be expecting an apology from him. He needed some more time to think this through.

"Quinn will only call me a knobhead if I didn't apologize to you. Look I'm really sorry Zara and I hope we can be friends for Quinn's sake."

"Apology accepted"

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mad Dogs - Do You Feel Loved?**

**Chapter 8  
**

Happily, the mood and atmosphere amongst everybody seemed much more calmer and comfortable once Quinn had gotten his serious message finally through to Rick and Woody, both then had decided they needed to help their friend as much as they possibly could. Baxter and Zara had finished discussing the worst and deepest depths of their fears and general views on parenthood. They were both left surprised on discovering that they shared a few things in common with each other. They'd been talking for at least one hour without realizing it, when they did, the both of them agreed that they ought to head back to the restaurant together.

"We should to go and find Quinn, let him know we've sorted everything out between ourselves." Zara suggested, they should get around to mentioning this right away when they eventually returned back to the restaurant area.

"Yes of course otherwise he'll be still thinking that I'm acting like a fucking coward. By the way have you actually told Quinn everything?, about who you told me you suspected was responsible for all of this." Baxter hoped she had hopefully done so otherwise all hell might break loose and arguments might erupt between anyone of them.

It became somewhat of a relief for her to have found enough courage to open regarding her suspicions on whom she believed might have been blackmailing her, she had informed Baxter about the dangerous investigation she was firmly embarking on, with the full intent on uncovering where the gang resided within Cape Town and who was the leader. At that point in time she uncovered two names, Jonah Thomas Johnson an American who originated from Detroit and was now living in Cape Town after retiring from the US Marines, he was also a former businessman who was now wanted for questioning over two violent assaults within the last three years and another name, Graeme Trott, a well known criminal who had been previously questioned by the Cape Town police force concerning three confirmed kidnapping cases.

She still felt it should appropriate to tell Quinn the truth, there was no great need to withhold important information and to keep him in the dark any longer about her risky investigation, he deserved to know everything sooner rather than later.

"No I haven't quite told him the real truth. I told him the gang were South African, well some members are, their leader isn't. I lied about not knowing the name of the person who was blackmailing me, I do happen to know who it might possibly be either this Graeme or Jonah. My husband mentioned before he died that he was getting bullied by a US Marine in a bar while he was visiting a friend in Johannesburg. This guy was apparently a nasty piece of work according what my husband told me at the time." Zara managed to corroborate on this untold full story.

"Look I've known Quinn for many years and from experience I've learned that keeping secrets from him isn't a good thing to do at all. He's argumentative, he always makes an epic speech about how much of the trust he's placed in you has been lost and how he gets in his head that you're purposefully trying to hurt whatever feelings he has. This isn't me harping on in an attempt to split the both of you up or anything. Be as open and as honest as you can. If what you said is true about there being a possible chance of one of these two being connected to mine, Quinn, Rick and Woody's situation than this might finally help to change everything for us. It'll help you be reunited with your daughter if you speak out." Baxter was still desperately clinging onto his own hope of putting this horrendous two years and three month nightmare finally behind him and praying that this would get all of them home to their families.

"You're right Baxter but I think he's going to feel very disappointed with me for not being completely honest with him in the first place. I will tell him as soon as possible, later this morning..." She started to see eye to eye with him with regards to this. It was telling to see that they were taking Quinn's feelings into consideration, Baxter's advice proved to be a thankful helpline for her as she made her mind up on when she would pull her man to one side and come clean about her private investigation concerning these two potential suspects.

"No he's not, trust me I know annoyingly him too well. Even after you manage to tell him everything, I promise you he'll understand why you were scared and why hadn't want to mention any of this to him." Baxter said. Maybe Mercedes was right a few nights ago when she commented about the four friends probably having some sort of bromance. Yes the four of them obviously from time to time tended to get on each others nerves to the point where they wished they hadn't bothered to invite the other on the get together holiday to Majorca in the first place but thinking again about everything, the unfortunate mishaps, near enough death experiences they'd encountered in Majorca, Ibiza, Morocco and now in Cape Town. Maybe the reason was because the four of them equally and far most importantly needed one another than they first originally realized.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime back at the restaurant Quinn was worrying where girlfriend had disappeared to. He hoped Baxter hadn't frustratingly cornered her upon a likely confrontation between the both of them. He couldn't help but still feel livid and angry towards his absent friend because of the unacceptable way he'd chosen to storm off in.

"Maybe she's given him the slap he deserves right now. Might give him a wake up call he needs." Rick commented all of a sudden after spending at least twenty minutes of thinking quietly to himself.

"I know he's never exactly been Mr Wonderful or Mr Peacemaker whenever we've tried to stop ourselves from arguing with each other but don't be too harsh on him. At least give him some time to think over his unnecessary actions." Woody tried to calm and civil when the provided chance was given to him to share his thoughts.

"Maybe you're right Woods but he's still owes me an apology." It looked like Quinn was pretty adamant about this, his friend needed to think fast on his feet and come up with a decent apology when he felt the time was right to make it.

"Is this always going to happen between the four of us? us fighting and squabbling like pathetic teenagers in the school playground." Rick raised an interesting point in regards to how often playground like scuffles were always started between them over the stupidest of things, since the day Alvo was murdered in front of them.

"Well in the first place if we hadn't bothered to trust elderly drug barons and two faced American agents then yeah there would have been a bloody great chance for the four of us to avoid any more trouble." Quinn said. He didn't feel it was right on bringing up a mention about the whole _"shooting the Spanish cop thing"_ again. He got up from his chair and glanced over his right shoulder at some of the fellow diners who were still eating breakfast meals. He looked back at his friends.

"I can't wait any longer, I'm going to look for Zara. I promised her I'll keep her safe and that's what I'm going to do." Quinn said, he marched towards the restaurant's front entrance.

"Hang on Quinn, wait for us" Woody called out after him, despite agreeing with him on what he had just mentioned, still it felt frustrating and annoying to see how distracted Quinn was now becoming.

"Remember the time when we all decided on going on that Caravan trip to Abergevanny back in the day and how he kept on driving you, me and Bax around the bend and fucking mad with his persistent nagging and how desperate he was to phone Susan every five minutes just to tell her he was missing her, the same feels like it's happening again." Rick suggested as he followed behind Woody. He quickly left the money they owed for breakfast on the front counter. What the friends didn't know was that their sudden haste departure from the restaurant had suddenly caught the attention of two watchful strangers. Who both got up from their table and started to carefully follow wherever Woody and Rick were heading to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baxter was politely accompanying Zara to one of the doorways along the corridor. "I think me and everyone else pretty much knows that Quinn's never been a quitter in life although sometimes I think he's doesn't like to admit it out loud." He revealed to his new female friend.

"I know, it's easy to see isn't it." A broad smile carved itself across her magnificent cherry lips. As they were closely and pleasantly walking together, she was pleased that they were getting on well. She looked on ahead to the double doorway that lead to the stairs, her brief stare was greeted by a bald-headed man who was wearing a long black leather coat, the doors were chain-locked and he was guarding the doorway . Her self-confident walking gradually came to a halt. For some inexplicable reason something soon felt strangely wrong.

"What's wrong?" Baxter wasn't aware of this observant bald-headed man standing at the end of the corridor. She couldn't answer as she was overcome with fear and suspicion, this man maintained his intent stare upon her. Baxter soon realized what was seriously wrong when they both reached the end of the corridor together. "Can you please let us past, you see it's my girlfriend she's been feeling poorly all morning and I was wanting to take her outside for some fresh air." He quickly and smartly created a presentable excuse as soon as he opened his mouth. Baxter held on tightly to Zara's hand, so it would hopefully convince this unemotional looking individual.

"No, she's coming with me" The man soon responded and aggressively grabbed hold of Zara. In response she bravely fought back against him by trying to deeply scratch his wrist which was holding her right hand and pushing away from her. A second man appeared behind Baxter before he could give a reply to the first man's surprising request. The second person tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned around to face him, he found himself on the receiving end of an upper cut punch to the face which knocked him out cold. The last thing Baxter heard before blacking out was Zara screaming as loudly as she could and crying out for Quinn.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
